Fences
by Yaoimelody
Summary: Zane has had enough of Jay's self confidence issues... TechnoShipping c:


"Ugh, I hate how this house has no air-conditioning!" cried out a frustrated Jay, laying on Zane on the over-stuffed couch, his warm back against the somewhat naturally chilled chest of the blond. Though through the kimonos it felt like nothing.

Zane blinked then brought up his lower arm to his visual sight, sliding the sleeve up enough to get a good look at the seemingly normal appendage, only to feel around slightly for the give of the underlying metal plate to lift up on and see certain controls he needed to keep on hand at any given time. Gaining the lazy attention of his brunet boyfriend after a few moments of fiddling with a dial, suddenly it beeped a cooler temperature and caused Jay to stiffen in the loose hold of Zane's other arm, "Is this cold enough?"

He earned a mewl of approval, "Man, why didn't you do this, like, sooner?" The blue-clad ninja sighed gently and moved down so his cheek could be where bare skin showing slightly through the v-design of the pure-white kimono was, but he reached up, to slightly loosen and lower the fabric so his face wasn't in the sleek tickling of it. Looking up, he noticed the android was a bit surprised at this action, which he shouldn't be. They were slowly making it down the relationship track as it was.

"I can… control my body temperature with this dial, I recently discovered how to activate it," it sounded distracted and in awe. Also causing Jay to move his head to stare up at the ice ninja with an innocent expression mixed with a sly smirk. Of course Zane didn't catch on and smiled back gently and warmly, earning a slight frown in return this time. "Is something wrong?" the 'nindroid' voiced, honestly not sure what was up.

"Nothing," Jay shot down, a cold expression on his face, closing his eyes to fight back hurt. Only to be shaken gently to have him glare up at the source of the movement, "What?"

It was Zane's turn to feel mental pain, "Are you alright, Jay?" He murmured sweetly. For a robotic humanoid, he sure didn't seem like it to Jay. Maybe this was why it took the bleach blond so long to figure out.

Sighing in the odd scent of mandarin and laundry detergent, he shrugged knowing perfectly well what was up with himself. He felt as if he wasn't attractive or good enough in this relationship. Which is why he never really wanted one with anyone, because of his self-esteem issues that he masked with an outgoing and temperamental personality so nobody would catch on that easily. So far only Zane had figured it out mostly, while the other ninjas were comfortable with their own flaws and issues and paid no heed to his. Which was good.

"Do not give me that," scolded the ice ninja gently, moving down under the shorter so they were face to face and he looked up at the brunet with an encouraging smile. "Now tell me what is on your mind."

The idea was clearly temping the younger, but the protective mental shell wasn't broken yet, "I'm fine, just tired," tried Jay half-heartedly yawning as best he could.

Zane blinked disbelieving the comment fully, then sat up while hugging Jay so they would come up together gingerly, and moved his hand so it grasped the blue-adorned boy's opposing one and he rushed to the bedroom. He heard the protesting, but he was allowed to have free-reign of where to they were going. When Zane reached the full-length mirror, he moved aside and brought Jay so the electricity conductor was right in front of the reflective glass. It was silent until the android motioned to the mirror eagerly, "Tell me what you see."

"What are you, a therapist?" Jay crossed his arms, but he doubted he'd get away without trying this, causing him to sigh silently, looking straight at his reflection, knowing Zane knew that was what this was mostly about, "Alright, greasy hair, first of all." Then he thought of all the names he was called at school that made him see and think terrible things about himself. 'Don't you dare cry,' he told himself, and bit his bottom lip. "Don't make me do this, please."

It tugged at Zane's heart-wires, "Would you like me to give it a go then?" Earning a shrug, then he placed one arm around the opposing boy's middle and rested his chin on the fellow ninja's head gently, "Well, I see soft hair, like a kitten's; not greasy," began the android, "Then I see a scar that tells a story I'd much like to hear," referring to the scar on his boyfriend's eyebrow, "After that are the two most stunning hazel eyes I've seen," the tears that were getting held back from the other made them shine even more in the florescent lights, "A strong chin," tried Zane, hoping he wasn't making Jay sound like too much of a girl. "A nice, full body that's fun to hug-"

"You mean 'fat', right?" came the monotone defensiveness that made the ice android flinch a bit. "I'm just so fat that you got to lie about everything else to get me to 'eat' up your stupid comments, just so you can enjoy my misery, am I right?"

They looked at their reflections, one thoughtful, and the other angry. Though Zane wondered what would possess his boyfriend to think himself "fat", it would be best to not try and rip open those wounds too. "Not at all," the 'nindroid' moved his face, so he could peck the bright red cheeks; perhaps he caused this; rather than the anger. "I only tell truths, Jay."

"But I'm not all muscular like you or the other guys, with the exception of Sensei Wu and Lloyd," grumbled said boy and he felt his lightly defined stomach through his sleek blue kimono.

Zane tilted his head, "Why does that bother you? Everyone is designed different, especially me," earning a soft chuckle in return, "but you need to tell me what is bothering you so we never need to go through this again-" the grey-eyed boy grinned despite his attempts- "Even though talking about you is one of my favorite things…"

'One of?' Jay's heart fell, "What is your favorite thing?"

"Being around you," causing his smaller blue-adorned boyfriend to throw all cautions to the wind and spin around to throw them into a happy hug-kiss combo.


End file.
